


Flowers in City Hall

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [1]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Egotober 2019, Flowers, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Autumn is in the air and so is the sweet smell of revenge.





	Flowers in City Hall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not only the first part of Egotober, but also the first part of my Superhero Au I’ve been kicking around in three back of my skull for the better part of half-a-year now and those ideas just fit the theme better.  
Hope you guys enjoy it.

“Why?” Dark asked with the type of long-suffering groan he usually gave Wilford. He sighed and picked an orange lily off the building in front of them.

“I think it’s lovely,” Wilford boasted as he admired his handiwork.

“Perhaps,” Dark sighed, the two supervillains standing outside town hall, Dark looking at his watch. “I give them five minutes.”

“They’ll love it,” Wilford smiled, orange lilies plastered all over the town hall building. Most of them covering the windows and doors to block out the sun.

“Who upset you this time?” Dark asked.

“Linda from records,” Wilford grinned. “I think I made my point.”

The crazed reporter took a deep breath, a smile still on his face as he motioned to the window with flowers arranged with a mustache on it. “During the recent raid on my house she got my sweets stash confiscated for possible drugs. Then I caught her eating some of it.”

“Hmmm,” Dark hummed in understanding. “And they call me corrupt. You need to put down more flowers?”

“I’m sure I could stuff her car with them,” Wil shrugged.

“Warfstache! Dark!”

Both the villains turned to see the Silver Shepherd standing there. “What’d you two do?”

“It was all my idea,” Wilford gloated. “I saw corruption and took care of it.”

“Well, I’ll be off, you can handle this right?” Dark asked, the air around him distorting, preparing to disappear through the Void.

“I don’t think so,” Silver ordered heroically and he extended out a grappling hook. Before it could touch Dark, Wilford hooked it around his arm and then a tug-of-war started between Wilford and the superhero.

Wilford glanced back at Dark. “I’ve got him don’t worry, you go off and do . . . wait, what do you do?”

Dark stared at him, and just disappeared. Wil left to face the superhero.

“Wil, why is town hall covered in orange flowers?” Silver motioned to it. “The Mayor has got to be pissed.”

“Ehh, he’s fine,” Wilford dismissed.

The front door of town hall tried to open before vine-like rope stopped it just an inch or two and the two men heard a frustrated grumble from the other side.

“Great, you locked them in,” Silver spat, motioning to the door in anger.

“I didn’t need anymore nagging,” Wilford drawled, looking away and Silver took the opportunity to use the rope to pull Wilford forward and crash him into the side of a building. The police were starting to arrive.

“Just surrender, I think they kept your cell warm,” Silver went to tangle the madman up but he disappeared suddenly.

“Ohhh,” the crazed report grinned devilishly, leaning over Silver’s shoulder, “did they take out that rock hard bed?”

Silver jumped away, braced for a sudden attack. “Yeah, if you cared to actually stay there like you’re supposed to, you’d know that.”

“I’ll pass, I’m bored here,” Wilford decided and teleported away. Or he would have if not for the squad van with an anti-teleportation seal to stop him.

They quickly shut the door and Silver let out a sigh of relief. “He’d be a lot scarier if he was competent, how does Dark put up with him?”

The squad car rocked side to side.

“Detective!” Silver called into the group of officers.

“Yeah?” Detective Abe looked uneasy at the van.

“You guys need any help?” Silver flew over to the van to help sturdy it.

Abe motioned to the van, “Do you even see this? Or is this your first time fighting this freak of nature?”

“The rest of you work on getting everyone out of that building,” Silver called out. “We’ll get him back to the Hospital.”

Silver and Abe had to leave, as a team was put together to start pulling flowers and vines away from the town hall, leaving piles of orange lilies.


End file.
